The One With The Blackout
"The One With The Blackout" was the seventh episode of the first season of Friends. Plot When a power outage blacks out most of New York City (due to a mishap on Mad About You). Chandler, to his delight finds himself trapped inside an ATM vestibule with Victoria's Secret model Jill Goodacre. She lets him use her cell-phone, and offers him gum which he instantly regrets refusing. He accidentally spits out her gum which he finally accepted, then picks up some to put back in his mouth and begins to choke when he realizes it wasn't the original gum. The others kill time in Monica's apartment, lit by the light from a Menorah, telling stories of the weirdest places they ever had sex. Joey tells Ross he waited too long moving onto Rachel and is now too far into the 'friend zone.' Ross still tries to make a move on Rachel while stargazing on the balcony. Joey keeps the other girls inside by pretending Ross prepares a birthday surprise party for Monica. A wandering cat jumps on Ross' shoulders, and there is an amusing scene where he panics and flails about, trying to throw the cat off of him, causing the cat to dig its claws into his shoulder as it desperately holds on. This all happens while Phoebe, Monica and Joey sings Top of the World from The Carpenters, oblivious to Ross's struggle. Rachel and Phoebe go knocking on their neighbor's doors to find the cat's owner, and when a neighbor named Mr. Heckles lies about being the owner, they see through his bluff. On their mission, they bump into the hunky, and actual cat-owner, Paolo, who only speaks Italian. Rachel brings him back to the apartment where he outstrips Ross's flirting, even not being able to speak English. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Larry Hankin - Mr. Heckles (credited as "Weird Guy") Cosimo Fusco - Paolo Jill Goodacre - Herself Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Jeff Astrof & Mike Sikowitz Trivia *The blackout in this episode is the result of an event seen in the Mad About You episode "Pandora's Box", where Jamie causes a city-wide power blackout in New York City. The effects of the blackout are seen in this episode of Friends and in the episode "Birthday in the Big House" of the short-lived NBC sitcom Madman of the People. All 3 episodes originally aired during the evening of November 3, 1994, alongside a Seinfeld episode which did not incorporate the blackout premise. *Ross states that after he and Carol were busted having sex at Disneyland in 1989, they were asked never to return to the Magic Kingdom again. However, the Magic Kingdom is at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, not the Disneyland resort in California. (Counter argument: Before Walt Disney World opened in 1971, the California park was known as the Magic Kingdom. It's a label in Florida, more of a description in California.) * This is the first appearance of Paolo in the series. *Paolo's lines in this episode translate into the following: **When he introduces himself to the guys: "Hi guys, I just moved in and I live in the floor below this so I'll guess we'll see quite a lot of each other." **When Rachel introduces Paolo to Phoebe: "Phoebe, you're gorgeous too! If you're all this beautiful I'll move right here!" **When serenading Rachel: "Look at the moon, look at the stars, look at everything that's beautiful." *Phoebe lets it slip to Joey that Monica had a crush on him when he first moved in, something which Monica wanted to keep a secret. This is shown in "The One With The Flashback" (S3E6), where Joey is actually seen moving in. **In the uncut DVD version of this episode, Monica ends up confessing to Joey that she liked his arms when she first saw him. This leads to Joey flirting with Monica using his arms; Monica, now over her crush, makes him shut up. *When Rachel is walking down the hall meeting Paolo for the first time, she has a candle and her shadow is visible. This is physically impossible as the candle is the only light. *In a later episode, Phoebe is seen speaking fluent Italian to Joey's nana. When asked about whether she speaks Italian by a shocked Joey, she stated that she 'guessed so'. This brings up the possibility that Phoebe, in fact, understood everything that Paolo said, as, at a stretch, 'You betcha' is an acceptable response to Paolo's compliment. *The Hanukkah menorah that Joey brings in during the blackout only has seven candles. This is a mistake, as an actual Hanukkah menorah has nine candles: four on each side and one in the middle. A seven-branch menorah (like the one in this episode) was the type of menorah that stood in the Jewish Temple in Jerusalem. However, the branches of the menorah in the Temple were straight and rose diagonally from the center branch, while the branches on the menorah in this episode are curved. Memorable Quotes *'Phoebe': Can I borrow the phone? I want to call my apartment and check on my grandma. Wait...What's my number? explaining Well, I never call me. *'Joey': You waited too long to make your move and now you're in the 'friend zone.' Ross: No no no, I'm not in the 'friend zone.' Joey: No, Ross. You're the mayor of the zone. Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends